Punked?
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: After Once a Ranger, two teams wait to welcome back their female members. Except that instead of Kira and Tori, there were two guys.What were they doing here, what was going on, who were they? Turns out, most answers are better left unknown.


Yo!

Glad that you're reading, here's some basic info.

Name: Punked?

Summary: After Once a Ranger, the ninja and dino teams wait to welcome back their female members. Except that instead of Kira and Tori, there were two guys. But even if they looked sorta like the girls, there was no way…right?

Plot: Look above, other than that, you're gonna find out.

Teams used: Ninjas, Dinos, Overdrive, Mystics, and Adam (oh, he's a person, oops)

Takes place: After Once a Ranger- 2007

Rating: T

Reviews: YES PLEASE!

Other: Half way through, you'll see why, she is for he. It may get confusing; I apologize ahead of time although I will try to make it as easy to follow as possible!

Here we go…

* * *

><p>Empty, just like it had been five minutes ago and probably like it would in the next five minutes.<p>

He hated waiting, especially for something this important.

"Dudes, what time is it?"

The yellow ranger sighed again, watching the entrance of the Wind academy for any sign of one of his best friends. He wasn't the only one, the other rangers, as well as the students that wished to welcome their sensei back, were doing the same.

"Ten passed three" He groaned internally, it had only been five minutes since he had last asked. Even if the girls were coming, he was sure that someone would kill him if he asked again; it would probably be Blake, who was pacing.

It had been sudden; a flash of light signaling some dude called the Sentinel Knight's entrance, a few words, and then she was gone. Shane and Cam had rolled up moments later asking what the hell she was. His only reply had been a blank stare with mutters that could not be considered English, or any other language for that matter. The Thunders were called, luckily Blake was off for a week, and both streaked over to ask the same question they all wanted answered.

What had happened?

Turned out, as they received a panicked call from Conner a moment later with the other dino rangers being heard in the background, the team that they considered good friends wanted to know the same thing due to the fact that Kira was also gone.

Disappeared into thin air, there had no hints, nothing to suggest where they were; only that soon after the dino team had arrived at the academy, both the missing duo's ranger signals had appeared after being deactivated three years prior.

Somewhere in California, San Angeles was the name.

As they all considered rushing to their aid, to get answers, the flash of light came back in the form a man. The knight then went to explain that the two had been called back to be rangers in order to protect some jewels or something like that and that there was nothing to worry about. Of course they had declared that last statement to be BS; they would worry regardless, before asking why they hadn't been picked to get their powers back.

But the guy had been gone before they had gotten an answer.

So now they waited.

"It might not be today" Another sigh, followed by more, the gloomy statement coming from Sensei, who was trying to stay positive despite the fact that there had been no contact from either of them. Not that they didn't have skills, no one doubted that, but the reason that they all could coexist was due to that one female on the team to balance them all out. If something was to happen….

"The day's not done yet, there's still time" Dr. O followed, the two elders trying to keep the spirits up despite that it had already been a week.

Their days were spent waiting on the edge of the forest, other than being forced to teach classes and eating, they did nothing else. Panic had died down to be replaced by worry, the worst scenarios filling their minds from the deepest depths of hell. They didn't know the newest team of rangers, how could they trust them with their female teammates? Even if they were rangers, each team knew how to protect each other and to entrust one of their teammates into the hands of others was just not something that they were not comfortable with.

Silence descended again, only with tapping fingers and occasional grunt from where the three reds were duking it out of boredom, their eyes flicking from each other to the archway every few moments.

It was relatively quite; all the small talk had died down during the first day; only a few students were speaking in hushed tones. The group on ninjas in training understood what was going on to an extent, their senseis had been happy to tell (more like boast in Dustin's case) about their adventures. The other team on the other hand was more of a mystery, but the simple fact that they were rangers had given the main idea of why they all looked so sad.

"What time…" He was cut off while he shifted

"What time do you think it is? It's only been five minutes since you asked!" Ethan snapped, causing all eyes to focus on the blue male.

"Sorry dude, I'm just…" Again, he did not finish his sentence

"Worried, I am too. I shouldn't have yelled, sorry" The African American met his eyes, the moment of frustration gone from the blue for the moment.

"It's cool dude"

They had all had their breakdowns during the week from being denied the ability to do anything. Shane and Hunter had gotten into a fist fight, although that was to be expected, Blake had cussed out Trent and vice versa, and he had snapped the air ninja's skateboard in half. They had all apologized, and he had bought Shane a new board, but it was bound to happen again the more time that went without the girls being here.

"I think the sun's getting to us" Hunter muttered, as he barely dodged a kick before a punch from his two opponents.

"It can't get to you bro, your brain's already fried" Blake smirked, as the rangers and students descended into snickers.

"Shut the hell up" The crimson growled before going to punch a grinning Shane

Hell, a phone call would help so much. But they were probably busy; maybe they didn't have a signal? He was reaching, that much was known.

Taking a breath, they all shifted a bit, eyes still glued to the trees.

Then there was movement…

"SENSEI!"

An air ninja appeared, face covered like all the other students, ran up to them with his unit, earth and water ninjas, right behind. The more advanced students were put in groups in three, as it seemed to do so well with the three of them.

They all rose as Shane greeted his student "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, two people are coming this way" The female earth student cut off the airhead in training, receiving a glare from the other ninja.

"The girls" They all breathed at the same times, smiles coming to their faces.

"Good job, go take a breather" Hunter said, which usually would have pissed Shane off, taking his students and all, but the air ranger was so happy with the news that he really didn't care.

Walking to the arch, they waited for the two they had been waiting so long for to appear.

They didn't have to wait long as the…wait, it was two guys?

Dressed in strange uniforms were two men, who met their gazes almost immediately.

"Hey guys" One was dressed in suit with a mix of black and grey, a hint of orange mixed in. With light blonde hair, a smirked smile, and piercing blue eyes, he reminded them all so much of…

"Who are you?" Shane asked as they all dropped into defensive positions out of instinct when meeting new threats. Well the two couldn't technically be classified as threats just yet, but due to the facts that they knew where the academy was and that there was a certain presence about them, they were close to being put on that list.

The two newcomers stopped to look at each other and grimaced before the other, who was in a red uniform with dark eyes and curly brown hair replied "It's us"

"What do you mean?" Conner yelled, confusion filling the air as the students lined up behind them for a better view.

The blonde male let out a sigh "It's us, Tori and…"

"…Kira" Brown curls were shifted out of his eyes as the other finished

"You really expect us to fall for that?" The navy ranger barked, not happy at all with the imposters.

What the hell were the two trying to pull? It was obvious that it wasn't the girls; they weren't even the right sex!

Using their streak to their advantage, the reds launched attacks on the two. Each combo was dodged with skill that comes with being taught, before each of the strangers manage to throw their own causing Shane and Hunter to back off and flank the others once more.

"Now tell us, who are you?" Both asked forcefully

Both again looked at each other before walking forward.

"Shane and Dustin…" The taller of the two began "…you are afraid of spiders and your real name is Waldo" This faltered their stances, but anyone could know that after Hunter had stuck a fake spider into the airhead's shoe and Tori had called him Waldo in front of the entire student body. The male Tori continued "Hunter, you're a brooding idiot, Blake, you once tried to surf and failed miserably, and Cam, the first time you create cyber cam he locked you in your closet and impersonated you"

It wasn't enough to convince them.

Now it was the brown haired male's turn "Conner, you're afraid of water, Ethan's worst nightmare is having his hacking privileges revoked, Trent likes to sketch when ever the time presents itself, and Dr. O, Hayley is right when she says that you have mental breakdowns from too much stress and you lose stuff all the time"

The rangers stood to their full heights, although they were still ready for a fight. How did he know that? Could it be that he was really Tori, but if so, what had happened?

The questions echoed as two more sentences were said, one from each stranger.

"Sensei was once a guinea pig and he loves sunflower seeds"

"I was once kidnapped by Mesagog and became a car ornament because of it"

Both teams managed to pick their jaws off the ground, although the students took a bit longer, and just stared at the two for a moment.

"Our morphers are right here" Both showed their wrists which indeed held the morphers of either team.

"It's us" The blonde stated

"And if you don't believe us then you are all idiots" The second growled fiercely

The conversation continued as ninja and dino jaw bones were trying to be reattached.

"You think they get it now?" 'Tori' turned to his left

"I hope so" 'Kira' replied

"But how?" Dustin finally sputtered, similar sounds of disbelief echoing across the line of rangers as the men advanced towards their once female members.

'Tori' sighed before moving a piece of hair out of her face, just like she would have if she was female, as she replied "We were fighting an enemy who decided that turning us into guys would distract the others"

"Well that's new" Tommy muttered, never having heard about a power like that

"And it did, but the bastard got toasted later so it didn't really matter that he got away" The male version of the singer smirked at the memory

"What's with the uniforms?" Trent asked, wondering why they were each in something that was completely different than what they had left in.

"We gained like five inches and twenty pounds each, our old stuff didn't fit" The blue eyed male was quick to reply with a groan, he was missing his ninja outfit.

"Two more people that are taller than Blake" Hunter mumbled under his breath, earning a snort from the ones that heard it

"What was that?" The navy hissed

"Nothing bro, nothing" The elder Bradley tried not to snicker

"Kira, why is your hair solid brown?" Conner asked, noticing that the yellow's hair was not the dirty mix of blond and brown that it usually was. This drew the attention of the others, each thinking the same thing.

If Tori's was blonde, like it was when she was female, wouldn't Kira's be the same mix?

"Apparently the goon liked me a brunette, changed the color while he was de-feminizing us" 'Kira' muttered while glaring into space, like it would bring the monster back so he could rip it apart with his bare hands.

"It doesn't look that bad" The still blonde blue tried to lift his friend's spirit

"So how was being a ranger again?" Dr. O broke in

"Good, although it would have been nice for the team to be there" Kira answered his mentor with a smile, the other dinos reflected it.

"It was strange not having you guys there, we only knew each other out of the people that got called back" The once female ninja added, which soothed the remaining ninjas' souls to the point where worry was a thing of the past

"You didn't like the new team?" Dustin asked

"They were fine, very nice, but since they had lost their powers we were pretty much taking their places" The ninja answered his friend

"That was a great day" The female now make yellow said sarcastically

"At least we managed to beat Flurious, Moltor, and stop Thrax from taking over the earth" The blonde pointed out

"We still got it!" Cue high five from the two female…err newest male members

"I still wished we all could have gone" Hunter grumbled

"You're too much of an idiot" Shane replied

"What did you say airhead?" The taller of the two growled

"FIGHT!" A random student yelled from the crowd

"Five bucks on the red!" Dustin smirked

"Ten on the crimson!" Blake countered

As it seemed that round two of red v. crimson was about to begin, there was rustling of leaves as three men appeared from the brush, one carrying a camera.

"Adam?" Tommy cocked his head in confusion

"We have something to tell you…" The oldest, in black, who smirked at the black dino, said

"Who are you?" Sensei inquired

"My name's Xander Bly…" A green replied in a cocky tone with a huge grin

"…and I'm Bridge Carson" The other, in red, waved from behind the camera

"Okay…" Everyone was confused by this point but then two more people appeared

"Hello boys"

"How's it going?"

There were Kira and Tori in all their pride and glory, grinning sadistically at them while both teams did double takes from the male 'females' and the actual girls.

"What the hell?" One of the many confused people asked

"Congratulations rangers…" The black mighty morphin' black began

"YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED RANGER STYLE!" The others roared

The newly arrived once a ranger team smirked, the students catching on by applauding the prank.

"But then who are…" Dustin looked at the two look a likes

"Pleasure to meet you, my name's Tyzonn, Mercury Ranger" The blonde stuck out his hand, which a few shocked rangers limply shook.

Then the brunette, who was on the verge of snickering, said "Mack, Red Operation Overdrive ranger"

"You got that on tape right?" The green mystic asked Bridge

"Yep and I can make enough copies for everyone!" The green turned blue turned red replied with a huge grin. .

"I so wish we could put this on YouTube!" Bridge said

"Well it could go out to every ranger team…" The other green grinned

"Oh god" Dr. O groaned

"Don't worry Tommy, it'll only be on the internet for forever" Adam joked, patting his old friend on the shoulder

"You set this up?" Blake looked to the girls, as did the others

"We thought that messing with you all would be fun" Tori moved a blonde hair from her eyes before grinning

"Which it was" Kira confirmed with a huge smirk

The boys glared as laughter from the students and the other rangers erupted.

"You two are evil, you know that?"

The duo only grinned.

"We know"

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think?<p>

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


End file.
